


Если нужен отпуск

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Пеппер ищет Тони по всему миру и за его пределами





	Если нужен отпуск

— Капитан Роджерс, если Тони в очередной раз решил избежать работы, прикрывшись спасением мира, то я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы у вас на базе отключили горячую воду, электричество и интернет.

— Мисс Поттс? Но Тони уже неделю не появлялся. Я думал, вы решили провести время вместе.

— Очень интересно. И кто навел вас на эту замечательную мысль?

— Хм. Клинт?

— Прекрасно. Лук или яйца?

— Простите, что?

— Оцениваю, с чем агенту Бартону будет проще расстаться. Ваше мнение?

— Гхм. Думаю, вам лучше спросить у… Наташа! Наташа, где сейчас Клинт?

— Детали его миссии засекречены.

— Наташа… Завтра в десять утра у меня презентация нового игрового портала. Я три месяца согласовывала расписание всех спонсоров. Месяц уговаривала Тони на нее явиться. Наконец, неделю уламывала полковника Фьюри изменить расписание ваших миссий. И после этого Тони под прикрытием своего приятеля сбежал неизвестно куда, а ты говоришь мне, что это засекречено. Ты — профессиональная шпионка. Работала в Старк Индастриз. Была моим секретарем. Угадай, о чем я сейчас думаю?

— Бартон в Швейцарии.

— А Тони?

— Неделю назад ковырялся над костюмом в своей мастерской. Потом крикнул «Эврика», впрыгнул в него и улетел в неизвестном направлении.

— Насколько неизвестном?

— Радары ЩИТа его не засекли.

— Ясно. Агент Бартон с этим, разумеется, никак не связан?

— Уверена. Клинт придурок, но очень умный придурок. И прекрасно знает, когда нужно убраться с чужой тропы войны.

— Мисс Поттс, если у Тони появилась идея, то он наверняка отправился к доктору Беннеру.

— В расчете на то, что еще один лучший друг его прикроет. Спасибо, капитан.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Алло?

— Отключилась. Не завидую я Старку.

— Наташа, скажи мне, что вы с Бартоном здесь не при чем. Я не готов снова жить без микроволновки. И поверь, ты не захочешь находиться рядом с Баки, оставшимся без приставки и интернета.

— Спокойно, Кэп, мы же профессионалы.

— То есть?

— То есть — мы не попадаемся. Никогда.

***

— Брюс, хорошего дня. Напомни Тони, что завтра у него презентация. Костюм привезут прямо к вам в лабораторию. А если он опять обездвижит Хэппи своими роботами, я ему голову оторву.

— Но Пеппер, Тони здесь нет.

— Брюс, пожалуйста, я понимаю важность ваших экспериментов, но хватит его прикрывать. Тони месяц назад клялся, что на этот раз точно появится.

— Я не прикрываю, его действительно тут нет. Собственно, последний раз мы встречались почти месяц назад, когда Халка вызывали на миссию.

— И с тех пор вы не общались?

— Только виртуально. Конечно, я могу попробовать с ним связаться…

— Не стоит, он не ответит, или я плохо знаю Тони. Ох. И где его теперь искать?

— Попробуйте обратиться к доктору Стрэнджу. Пару недель назад Тони говорил про какой-то эксперимент с порталами.

***

— Доктор Стрэндж?

— Боюсь, Стивен Стрэндж сейчас находится в Темных измерениях и временно недоступен. Могу я вам помочь?

— Я ищу Тони Старка.

— Старк? Нет, никаких Старков здесь уже давно не наблюдалось.

— Черт. Благодарю вас, мистер… Вонг?

— К вашим услугам.

***

— Ваше Величество.

— Госпожа Поттс.

— Тони не у вас? Неделю назад он пропал с базы Мстителей, и с тех пор его никто не видел. Я обзвонила буквально всех, он как сквозь землю провалился.

— Пеппер, не волнуйтесь, он обязательно появится. Вы же знаете, увлеченный экспериментом Тони Старк способен поставить на уши всю планету, а заодно и пару соседних.

— Да, но если с ним что-то случится? Господи, да он же буквально притягивает к себе всякую дрянь. Банальная пробежка и та закончилась чуть ли не концом света. А сейчас он решил заняться порталами, и кто знает, куда его забросило?

— Возможно, стоит обратиться к специалистам? Доктор Стрэндж наверняка сумеет его вычислить.

— Уже. Я не знаю, кому еще звонить. Я убью Тони, когда он найдется. Сначала расцелую, а потом убью. Только бы он был живой и невредимый.

— Ну успокойтесь, Пеппер, пожалуйста. Все будет хорошо. Кстати, вы уже связывались с Асгардом?

— Ох, даже не подумала. Хотя… Магия, порталы. Локи. Вы правы, Т’Чалла, скорее всего он там. Спасибо большое!

— К вашим услугам, Пеппер. Дайте мне знать.

— Обязательно!

***

— Я просто восхищен твоими дипломатическими талантами, ваше величество.

— Тони? А если бы она тебя увидела?

— Я в мертвой зоне. Итак, Пеппер уже перешла от стадии «убью» к «спасибо, что живой, засранец». Прекрасно, значит, завтра можно пропустить всю скучную часть и явиться только на тест-драйв. Ура моим гениальным мозгам.

— И друзьям, которые всегда готовы тебя прикрыть. Интересно, насколько ее задержат поиски прямой линии до Асгарда?

— Я хорошо проставился Джейн, так что как минимум до вечера. Кстати, спасибо что приютил. Воздух, природа, прекрасные лаборатории и никаких проблем Мстителей на горизонте. Я влюблен, Т’Чалла.

— Тебе нужен не я, а мой вибраниум. Пойдем, эксперименты сами себя не сделают.

— Точно, теряем время. Где там Пятница и Шури?


End file.
